User blog:TheFireDragoon/Some More Ideas!
Number 1: Boss Ideas 1. Wyvern Queen Hardmode, Console Only. Spawn Requirements: Have the max amount of Health, And be in the sky, The message "The Wyverns have been Disturbed" Will appear and the Wyvern Queen will come. Note: If hes not defeated, The Wyvern King will come too. Only fight if you are good at dodging. Stage 1: 10000 HP, 80 Attack, Charges at you and Shoots Harpies at you. Stage 2: 7000 HP, 130 Attack, Spawns Stronger Ghost Versions of the Wyvern King. Stage 3: 5000 HP, 5000 Attack, Can Insta-Kill you if you dont kill it. Only weapon is to shoot Giant Harpy Feathers at you, Drops: 1 Platinum, 1 Broken Harpy Ball (Summons the Harpy Queen) and 90 Golden Harpy Feathers After Defeating, It says: "The corruption is getting angry". It also spawns the Angel NPC 2. Giant Corrupted Slime Hardmode, Console Only. Spawn Requirements: After defeating the Wyvern Queen, You will notice that no Corrupt Monsters will spawn, If you go to the Corruption you find a gigantic Corrupted Slime, and the battle begins. Stage 1: 15000 HP, 130 Attack, Shoots Corrupters at you. And bounces at you. Stage 2: 10000 HP, 130 Attack, Spawns 2 EOW and if hes not defeated. The Destroyer. Stage 3: 5000 HP, 130 Attack, Spawns Corrupted Slimes and Toxic Sludges, Bounces at you. Drops: 5 Platinum, 10-30 Corrupted Souls. 60 Corrupted Bars, 40 Corrupted Ore. Changes the Corruption into the Mega Corruption, Now causing it to spawn Corrupted Ore. Number 2: Biomes MEga Corruption: Causes Corruption to spawn Corrupted Ore. And Much Harder Enemies. Number 3: Enemies 1. Corrupted Eye, Hp: 2500, Attack: 50, A Mini-Version of Eye Of Cthulus first stage. But covered in Corruption. Drops 10 Gold and 2 Corrupt Ore. 2. Corrupt Worm, Hp: 5000, Attack: 50, A Mini-Version of Eater Of Worlds, But inflicts Poison. Drops 30 Gold and 6 Corrupt Ore. 3. Corrupt Plant, Hp: 10000, Attack: 120, A Mini-Version of Planteras First stage. But covered in Corruption. Drops 80 Gold and 12 Corrupt Ore. 4. Corrupt Robot, Hp: 20000, Attack: 140, A Mini-Version of Golem. But covered in Corruption. Drops 1 Platinum, 20 Gold and 24 Corrupt Ore. Number 4: Blocks 1. Corrupted Ore, Smelt it in the Soul Alter to get Soul Bars, Takes 6 Corrupt Ore for Corrupted Bars. Number 5: Items 1. Broken Harpy Ball, Crafted with 50 Golden Feathers. 2. Golden Feathers, Dropped by the Harpy Queen and rarely Harpies. 3. Corrupted Bars, Used to create The True Edge and Corrupted Armor. 4. The True Edge, A Stronger version of Excaliber. Crafted with 2 Excalibers, 50 Corrupted Bars, 30 Golden Feathers and 30 Corrupted Souls. 5. Corrupted Souls, Used to craft Corrupted Armor and Corrupted Sword. 6. Corrupted Armor, 30 Corrupted Souls and 30 Corrupted bars for Helment, 50 Corrupted Souls and 60 Corrupted Bars for chestplate, 10 Corrupted Souls and 50 Corrupted Bars for Corrupted Boots (Thats what its called in the Corrupted Set). Set bonus is you gain health for every Enemy you kill, But you also slowly lose health, IS better then Turtle Armor. 7. Corrupted Sword, Worse then The True Edge, A Nice Hardmode Sword to start off with. Better then Excaliber. And thats all we have fo this days Ideas! Category:Blog posts